castlevaniafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
RotF: Chapter 3
The room is silent for a moment as the eleven sitting at the long wooden table take in what the recently departed Miel had said. Rody shakes his head, before turning to Sven with a crossed look on his face. "Is he always like this?" he asks the glasses boy, who replies only with a shrug. He then spoke "Dude's a fucking weirdo." Mikage shrugs, though does not speak. She glances quickly at Ayano, who ignores her. Instead, she begins to speak: "We're all here because we want our wishes, and we agreed we'd kill to get them granted". She looks at all the faces. "Is that true for all of you?" Ryouga nods slowly, and he glances at a pale Mikage. "Greedy. That's what we are." he says as he looks at the others in suspicion. "I don't know why I'd agree to kill someone to get it granted." Mikage looks down at her shaking hands. Her skin is pale as she thinks. "We can die." she says weakly, and Ryouga casts a sad glance at her. He pats her on the back, and tries to keep her positive. Sven, who has been silent for most of the conversation, slowly speaks; his voice loud and fierce. "It doesn't matter if we're scared." he speaks monotonous, and earns a glance from a surprised Ayano. "Someone is planning to kill." Rody crosses his arms and leans forward. "I'm betting it's Miel." On the subject of who's going to murder first, most people fall silent as the ones who manage to keep calm continue to converse. "Miel does seem... suspicious." Gabrielle remarks, and Minerva agrees with "Try omitting the 'seem' part." Jenny stays silent, though one would be able to see the gears turning in her head just by looking at her eyes. She glances angrily at Gabrielle and Minerva, though neither notice. Sven breaks down under the stress of the situation and begins to cry, and Jenny looks at him sympathetically. "Whatever happens, three of us will get out of here." she says, absent-minded. "Or, we could all just live here peacefully." She looks at the grandfather clock situated in the corner of the room. "Either way," Jenny begins once more. "We should try and find somewhere to sleep." ---- ---- Jenny, Minerva and Rody walk down a large corridor, looking for somewhere to sleep. "Any room should do." Minerva says with her arms crossed. Jenny jumps back. Minerva looks at her with a smile. "Never will get used to these, huh?" Her only reply is a scowl. Rody pushes a door open, leading to another hallway. "Over here." she calls to them, and the three slowly walk into the hallway. Twelve doors line a single wall, evenly spaced. At the end... "Hello again." Miel says with a smile. She sits on a stool shrouded in shadow, a knife in her hand as she carves a piece of wood. Ella looks at it skeptically, and he just replies "arts and crafts" in a mocking tone. Minerva snaps at her, and she grabs Miel's shirt, pulling her off the stool. "You have five fucking seconds to fucking explain yourself." Miel nods her head, before gesturing towards the doors. She says a single word, "bedrooms", before Minerva shoves her against a wall. She walks over to one of the doors, and kicks it down. A large bed, suitable for two, a dresser and a washroom. She looks in the next room, and it's the same. Looking at Miel, she angrily scowls before loosening her expression. "You're off the hook now" she says as she walks into a room and slams the door. Rody turns to Miel and praises her. "Good job, little weirdo." ---- ---- Hina watched as the others became scared, not even bothering to express her own feelings of fear. But now, stumbling through darkness, her head swirls. Her senses combine; smells, sights, sounds... Hina's fear finally bubbles up and she screams. ---- ---- Chapter 1 | Chapter 2 | Chapter 3 | Chapter 4 | Chapter 5 | Chapter 6 | Chapter 7 | Chapter 8 | Chapter 9 | Chapter 10 | Epilogue